coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9367 (31st January 2018)
Plot It's the day of Luke's funeral and Yasmeen tries to fuss over her granddaughter but Alya is distracted by Steph's return outside. A downcast Aidan posts a letter. Tim says he's going to stay at his dad's for a while with Faye and it's up to Sally if she wants to join him. Steve finds it hard-going coping without his phone. Amy's school is closed due to frozen pipes and Tracy dumps her on Steve. She demands a phone to stop herself getting bored but he determines to amuse her in other ways. The mourners start to gather at the crematorium. Kevin, Tyrone and Zeedan help to carry the coffin in. Eileen and Phelan attend, as do two police officers. Eva still can't think what story to tell Adam. Kate reads a poem at the funeral and Rana is upset to see her hugging Sophie. Spending time in the bistro, Carla advises Daniel to make a go of it with Sinead. Michelle thinks she's winding him up but she denies it. A tearful Steph reads out Luke's eulogy and makes a pointed remark at Phelan that bad people always get what they deserve. As the committal takes place, Alya can take no more and runs out in tears. Her family follow and try comfort her but she blames herself for bringing the Parker brothers into their lives. As she's unable to face the wake, Zeedan suggests they have a quiet send-off of their own at the bistro. Gary jealously watches as Sarah chats to another man in the Rovers, much to Bethany's amusement. Sally and Kevin both think Tim is overreacting about Phelan. Tim tells Eileen he wants nothing to do with her while she's with Phelan while the man himself blames his troubles on the Windasses. Rana's father agrees to give her cash to set up her business. Yasmeen makes plans for Alya to spend time with an aunt for several days. Steph joins the bistro wake. Amy beats Steve at Monopoly while he covertly checks his own phone. Steph confirms she has heard nothing from Andy. Michelle thinks Carla looks ill. Kate rejects Rana's attempt to comfort her as it hurts her too much to be round her. Rana is devastated. Carla leaves the bistro and collapses against the wall of No.12. Phelan goads Gary about having a "work's do" at Tassels. Zeedan finds Rana crying at home. She tells him she's a bad person for what she's done and that she's in love with someone else. Cast Regular cast *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Crematorium - Interior and exterior Notes *First appearance of Steph Britton since 20th January 2017. *The celebrant at Luke Britton’s funeral is uncredited, although she has lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Phelan joins the mourners at Luke's funeral; Rana's feelings for Kate become crystal clear; and Carla turns a blind eye to her problems. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,395,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2018 episodes